


The Sundered One

by hanap



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Horror, Halloween prompt fills, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Monster Crowley (Good Omens), mentions only in relation to third party humans!, very soft monster fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanap/pseuds/hanap
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have come to an arrangement where Crowley's hunting is concerned. (A prompt fill for racketghost's13 Days of Halloween.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 13 Days of Halloween [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978309
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60
Collections: Racket’s 13 Days of Halloween





	The Sundered One

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Vampire
> 
> This fic contains mentions of some sensitive topics, so please mind the tags.

Aziraphale sits on the couch next to Crowley – or, well, what’s left of Crowley whenever he goes hunting for the night. A pair of legs, languid and loose from the waist down. Aziraphale tucks an afghan around them and tries to distract himself with a first edition of  _ Much Ado About Nothing.  _ Crowley’s legs sling themselves casually over the arm of the couch. 

If Crowley were here, Aziraphale thinks, he’d be attached to the rest of his body with his head in Aziraphale’s lap. 

He sighs and looks out the window, watches the dark clouds obscuring the light of the half-moon.

\--

The cold night air whips sharply against Crowley’s face as he slithers into the dark of night, airborne at last, intent on tracking his prey. Effortlessly, he glides on the chill of the October wind – it’s a heady, almost intoxicating freedom, being in flight. For a moment, he even forgets his hunger. 

Finally, he sights his kill. He settles silently into a tree, its leaves brushing against the bare skin of his back. He watches the woman. He watches as she undresses slowly and crawls into bed, shivering for what seems like hours before at last she falls asleep, her breathing growing quiet and measured. She doesn’t know she has a child in her belly. She will never know now. Crowley licks his lips with an inhumanly long tongue, his golden eyes fixed on the bed. He waits.

\--

_ Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably _ , Benedick declares to Beatrice, when at long last Aziraphale hears a light  _ tap-tap _ on the second floor window. He hurries upstairs and finds a familiar figure waiting for him, head crowned with a shock of red hair, the pale skin of a bare torso illuminated by the moon’s silvery glow. Enormous wings spread to their full length far beyond the glass of the window, the moonlight shining through the membrane stretched taut across the delicate bone, outlining the dark veins that lay within. Aziraphale never tires of seeing Crowley like this, wild and exhilarated, beautiful beyond words.

_ Angel,  _ he mouths, eyes bright with excitement, long-fingered hands pressed flat on the glass. Aziraphale throws open the window, the bite of cold air in sharp contrast with the warmth that engulfs him as Crowley cascades into his arms, the fragile batlike wings wrapping around Aziraphale tightly.

“Angel, angel,” Crowley says, enthusiastically burying his face in Aziraphale’s neck before pulling back slightly, his serpentine eyes glowing like molten gold as he gazes at Aziraphale. “Did you miss me? Did you watch over my body?”

“Of course, dearest.” Aziraphale cups Crowley's jaw, caresses the planes of his chiseled face as Crowley leans forward and presses the warmth of his mouth against Aziraphale's, lingering and sweet. _We're home_ , _we're safe._ The forked tongue flicks against Aziraphale's lower lip for a moment, and he smiles. “I’ve been waiting for you all night, you know.” Aziraphale's relief breaks like a wave as he pulls Crowley to him and kisses him again, as gently as he can. “I – I was worried you wouldn’t make it back before dawn,” he murmurs.

“Mm,” Crowley agrees. “She took a while to fall asleep. Scared to find her father in her bed again, I think.”

“And did she?” Aziraphale asks, brows knitting together.

“Of course not. And he won't ever dare to do it again,” he says, though the disdainful lift of his eyebrow is belied by his golden eyes, still alight with triumph. “What kind of demon do you take me for? I'm  _ efficient. _ ”

Aziraphale beams as his hands settle on the graceful waist, fingers running over the outline of scales where Crowley's body had split itself in two. “I’m very grateful, my dear.”

“Hmph.” Crowley’s lip curls. “S’nothing.”

“Not to me, it isn’t.” Aziraphale reaches up, brushes the pads of his fingertips against Crowley’s lips. “You magnificent creature. Thank you.” 

Crowley bares sharp teeth at this praise as a familiar tread comes up the stairs. Aziraphale smiles and watches Crowley settle himself back onto his lower half. The shimmering black and red scales fuse together into a seamless whole, and the batlike wings draw back tightly against Crowley’s back, folding away into the firmament and vanishing from sight. Aziraphale braces himself, not a moment too soon as Crowley flings himself into his arms, wrapping himself as tightly as a constrictor around Aziraphale.

Aziraphale smiles and drops a light kiss on the head that lies against his shoulder so trustingly. “Better, my love?”

Crowley hums in assent, and Aziraphale shuts his eyes with contentment as he buries his nose in the wild tangle of red curls, inhaling in the sharp scent of smoke and the iron tang of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley's monster form in this fic is inspired by the [manananggal](https://mythology.wikia.org/wiki/Manananggal), literally "the one who separates." (Doesn't translate into English very well, I'm afraid, but that'll have to do!)
> 
> All my love for Jenanigans1207 and NaroMoreau for the beta and all the insights and yelling!! ❤️


End file.
